Our Music!
by Snow Cherry-chan
Summary: Berawal tugas yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan hal yang tidak mereka sukai dan menemukan hal baru


**Our Music!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid Belong to Yamaha**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

Hatsune Miku menyilangkan kedua tanganya dan menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapanya. Ia memberi isyarat pada orang itu untuk menyingkir, namun yang ditatap tidak menggubris. Ia tetap duduk dengan posisi punggung bersandar pada dinding kelas. Kedua matanya tertutup dan kedua telinganya dipasangi headset beats berwarna putih dengan logo berwarna merah. Meski kedua matanya tertutup, posisi tubuhnya menghadap langsung menghadap kearah Miku. Ia mengenakan seragam kemeja berwarna putih yang 2 kancing atasnya tidak dikancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan t- shirt merah dibaliknya, kemejanya yang tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam celana hitamnya itu berlengan pendek. Dan sepatunya, ia menggunakan sepatu dalam gedung, itu masih untung dia tidak menggunakan sepatu Nikenya didalam ruangan kelas. Rambutnya pencek agak acak- acakan berwarna cyan, hampir sama dengan rambut Miku yang berwarna tosca.

Seisi kelas 2- 4 memandangi kejadian langka itu dengan antusias. Hatsune Miku dan Sairenji Mikuo, mereka adalah dua bintang kelas yang terkenal tidak perna berteguran satu sama lain dari awal masuk kelas 1 SMA sampai sekarang keduanya menginjak kelas 2 di pertengahan semester awal. Mereka memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama, warna mata yang hampir sama, namun sifat yang nampaknya sangat bertolak belakang sehingga keduanya tidak pernah terlihat saling berteguran sekalipun. Sayang sekali, padahal banyak yang mengharapkan si tosca dan cyan itu akan tampil dipanggung yang sama karena keduanya juga bintang panggung. Miku dan kawan- kawanya terkenal dengan kelompok dance mereka. Mereka sering tampil di berbagai acara sekolah maupun umum dalam formasi seperti girlband sedangkan Mikuo dan teman- temanya bermain band. Mereka suka dengan seni musik itu, namun tak melupakan kewajiban mereka yang utama sebagai seorang pelajar, ya, belajar. Tak heran keduanya selalu menyabet peringkat tertinggi disekolah 1 dan 2. Bahkan nilai Mikuo saat ujian bisa masuk peringkat besar di Jepang. Dan sekali lagi sangat disayangan, keduanya terlihat tidak akur. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini, Sairenji Mikuo bisa duduk di bangku Hatsune Miku. Padahal letak bangku keduanya tergolong berjauhan, dan di bangku Mikuo, ia juda bisa bersandar pada dinding.

"Ehem..." Miku berdehem keras agar orang itu mendengar, namun sayangnya itu sia- sia. Gadis berseragam sailor putih dengan lis hitam- putih- hitam dibagian lengan pendek dan kerahnya itu menghela nafas. Ia melirik jam dinding diatas papan tulis depan kelas kemudian menghela nafas. Kedua tanganya terulur kearah Mikuo dan ia melepas headset yang bertengger di kepala laki- laki tinggi itu. "Maaf, bisakah kamu pergi dari kursiku? Jam pelajaran sudah mau dimulai." Kata Miku seraya melepas headset Mikuo. Ia yakin Mikuo pasti mendengarnya kali ini. Tapi Miku agak menyeritkan alisnya, karena dari headset Mikuo tidak terdengar apapun, barangpun itu suara yang lemah.

Mikuo membuka matanya, dan kini kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan secara langsung. Pupil turquoise Miku bertemu dengan pupil dodger blue Mikuo. Mereka saling bertatapan selama 5 detik, sampai Mikuo menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri yang ia tegakkan diatas meja. "Kau mau duduk?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada datar, namun terkesan menantang.

"Tentusaja. Itu kursiku. Kalau tidak salah kursimu ada di pinggir sana, bukan?" Miku menunjuk kursi Mikuo yang sudah ada tasnya diatas meja. "Bisakah kamu pindah? Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Lanjut Miku dengan tenang lagi. Semua yang ada dikelas bingung, Miku berubah menjadi agak dingin, tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana? Apa kau akan duduk berdua disini denganku?" Mikuo menyeringai. Miku memutar kedua bola matanya. Kesabaranya hampir habis. Kelas makin tegang dengan keduanya. Karena seisi kelas tenang sedaritadi, pembicaraan Mikuo dan Miku dapat terdengar keseluruh penjuru kelas 2- 4. Hatsune Mikuo adalah murid yang jarang bermasalah disekolah, tapi kini, ia jelas- jelas sedang mencari masalah dengan Miku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Kalau kamu tidak mau pindah, maka akan duduk di kursimu." Miku hendak beranjak pergi.

Namun, saat Miku saat Miku baru membalikkan badan, Mikuo langsung menahan tangan kanan Miku. "Aku belum selesai bicara, **pendek**." Katanya dengan penekanan pada kata 'pendek'.

Miku membalikkan badanya dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Seumur- umur, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengatainya 'pendek'. Padahal tingginya tergolong normal dikelasnya, 151cm. Menurutnya, Mikuo saja yang ketinggian! Baru kelas 2 SMA tingginya sudah menginjak angka 180cm! "Sairenji- san, aku yakin sekali kita belum pernah saling bertegur sapa sebelum ini dan aku sangat yakin aku tidak punya masalah denganmu. Kenapa kamu tiba- tiba begini? Kalau ada masalah katakan saja, sebelum kamu membuat kesabaranku habis." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada tenang yang bersifat mengancam.

Mikuo tidak menanggapi nada mengancam itu. Ia justru mengeluarkan sticky note berwarna biru muda dari balik saku celananya bersama spidol hitam dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Begitu selesai, ia bangkit dan dengan innocentnya, ia merobek bagian sticky note itu, lalu,

PLAK

"Wah!" sekelas terkejut melihatnya.

Ia menempelkanya didahi Miku. Miku mematung dan seisi kelas tercengang melihatnya. Mereka merasakan ada hawa pembunuh dari Miku yang kuat dan hawa kemenangan dari Mikuo. "Jangan sampai kau membuatku repot. Pastikan kau datang." Kata Mikuo santai sambil berjalan kearah kursinya. Mikumengepalkan kedua tanganya kuat- kuat, kemudian membanting tubuhnya di kursi dan tasnya diatas meja.

'Apa- apaan sih cowok itu?!' amuk Miku dalam hati. Ia melepas sticky note di dahinya dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

 **Gara- gara kau tidak masuk kemarin, aku jadi harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian! Sepulang sekolah tunggu aku dikelas atau kubuat kau lebih kesal dari ini!**

'Tugas? Tugas apa?' batin Miku. Memang benar, ia tidak masuk sudah 3 hari karena ia dan grupnya diundang dalam festival dance antar SMA se- Tokyo. Tapi ia tidak diberitahu jika ada tugas dari teman- teman sekelasnya lewat SMS kemarin. "Hei, memang kemarin ada tugas kelompok apa sih?" tanya Miku pada Hyodo, laki- laki berkacamata yang duduk dibelakangnya dan sedang mengeluarkan buku.

"Ah, itu. Lusa kemarin guru kesenian memberikan tugas, kita harus membuat lagu secara berkelompok. Banyaknya orang bebas dan bebas menggunakan alat musik apa. Tapi, maaf, kami tidak bisa mengajak kalian berdua dalam kelompok kami karena guru kesenian menyuruh kami membentuk kelompok dari orang yang hadir saat itu. Dan sisanya, tinggal kalian berdua. Mikuo saja baru diberitahu kemarin oleh guru itu. Kami juga dilarang memberitahukanya padamu oleh guru, katanya biar Mikuo sendiri saja yang memberitahukanya. Tapi tidak sangka ia akan berbuat begini." Jelasnya.

Miku mengangguk. "Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih." Jawab Miku, kemudian menghadap kedepan lagi. 'Jadi cuma gara- gara itu?!' omel Miku dalam hatinya. 'Dia kan anak band! Bisa 'kan menyusun lagunya sendiri?! Dasar aneh!' gerutu Miku kesal.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi, saat Mr. Edward masuk, Hyodo si ketua kelas berdiri terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan kelas. Karena pelajaran awal mereka adalah Bahasa Inggris, jadi Hyodo menyiapkanya dengan bahasa inggris "Stand Up!" semua murid berdiri, bahkan termasuk Mikuo yang tadinya asyik mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya dan Miku yang sedang memelintir gorden kelas karena kesal. "Bow!" mereka semua membungkukan punggung. Setelah Mr. Edward mengangguk barulah Hyodo kembali berkata, "Sit!" semuanya kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Good morning everybody." Sapa Mr. Edward.

"Good morning sir." Balas mereka.

"Okay, now, please open your book page 23." Perintahnya. Mereka semua menurut dan membuka buku paket mereka. "Ah, and don't forget, after this page end, we will do examination, ok?" kata Mr. Edward disertai senyuman diwajah laki- laki berwajah agak bule itu.

"Heeee?!" pekik sekelas kecuali Mikuo yang malah menguap bosan. Miku menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan kananya. Ia ingat hal itu, tapi gara- gara ia ribut singkat dengan Mikuo tadi, materi yang ia pelajari belum sepenuhnya selesai. Diam- diam, dari tempatnya, Miku men- deathglare Mikuo yang menatap papan tulis dengan bosan.

.

"Ahahahaha! Sungguh? Jadi si Mikuo itu benar- benar berbuat demikian? Wah, kira- kira berapa nilaimu nanti ya?" Tawa Meiko lepas. Teman- teman Miku yang lainpun tertawa mendengar cerita Miku.

Saat istirahat, Miku dan teman- temanya makan bekal mereka duduk melingkar dibawah pohon yang ada di taman sekolah. Begitu mereka berkumpul, Miku langsung bercerita mengenai kekesalanya terhadap Mikuo sejadi- jadinya. Teman- temanya mendengarkan dengan atusias diiringi tawa kecil dan berakhir tawa lepas mereka sekarang. Meiko, Luka, Gumi dan Rin, selalu menjadi teman yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah dan semua isi hatinya dengan baik. Mereka jugalah yang tergabung dalam kelompok dance Miku, Nidji. Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda- beda namun dapat melengkapi satu sama lain. Meiko dan Luka sudah kelas 3 SMA, Miku dan Gumi kelas 2 dan Rin, masih kelas 1 SMA.

"Benar, Meiko- nee! Ini buktinya!" Miku menyodorkan sticky note biru yang ada disaku roknya pada Meiko dan mereka langsung melihat kearah kertas yang tak lagi lengket itu. Tulisan disana benar- benar membuktikan jika apa yang dikatakanMiku itu 100% benar, meskipun tanpa kertas inipun mereka sudah mempercayai kata- kata Miku. "Lihat saja, kalau nilai ujian Englishku jadi jelek, akan kubuat jengkel orang itu!" tambah Miku.

"Mikuo- senpai itu ternyata lucu, ya?" Kata Rin setelah membaca tulisan itu.

"Benar. Jangan- jangan, dia ada sesuatu ini denganmu, Miku- chan?" tambah Gumi.

Otomatis, Miku langsung meremas kuat- kuat kotak jusnya. "Jangan harap. Makhkluk bernama Sairenji Mikuo itu adanya hanya akan membuatku cepat tua karena sering naik pitam!" omel Miku sebal.

Luka mengikat saputangan yang membungkus kotak makan siangnya. "Kalau begitu, berarti hari ini Miku tidak bisa ikut latihan dong?" kata Luka. Semua langsung memandangnya.

"Iya ya! Ah~ Luka- nee! Selamatkan aku dari penyihir itu!" rengek Miku sambil bergelanyut dilengan kiri Luka. "Aku mau latiha~n! Dance bisa membuatku melupakan keksalanku ini!" rayunya.

"Miku, tugasmu diatas segalanya." Tegas Meiko, yang tertua diantara mereka.

"Baik Meiko- nee." Jawab Miku. Jika Meiko sudah berkata begitu, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sebagai ketua, Miku memang masih sedikit kekanakan dan sering bergantung pada Luka ataupun Meiko. Ia terpilih menjadi ketua dikelompok merekapun karena undian dan voting penggemar mereka di niconico.

 **.**

"Yo! Mikuo- chan!" Gumiya berlari dan merangkul sahabatnya.

"Kau!" Mikuo membalas dengan menggesek- gesekan kepalan tanganya dikepala laki- laki berambut hijau itu.

"Aw! Aduh! Hei!" keluhnya. Ia mau membalas, tapi kalah. Mikuo dapat menghindar dan berujung ia lagi yang kena.

"Kalian berdua mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu?" panggil Kaito dan Meito dari tempat duduk mereka didekat Mikuo.

Mikuo menyeret Gumiya kearah tempat duduk mereka dan duduk berhadapan dengan dua murid kelas 3 itu. "Mana Gakupo?" tanya Mikuo.

"Dia masih memesan makanan." Jawab Meito sambi lmenunjuk kearah belakang dengan jempol kirinya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, sebelum bel aku langsung saja." Kata Mikuo. Semua dimeja itu mendengarkanya, penasaran. "Aku tidak ikut latihan sore ini. Aku ada tugas kelompok dan harus dikumpul seminggu kedepan."

"Lah? Bukanya itu masih lama?" tanya Gumiya yang duduk disebelah kanan Mikuo.

"Tugas apa itu, Mikuo? Bukanya kau dapat menyelesaikanya secepat kilat?" tanya Meito.

"Tugas yang cukup merepotkan. Ah, sangat malahan." Jawab Mikuo.

"Apa itu? Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh izin." Sergah Kaito penasaran.

"Makanan datang!" Gakupo datang dengan membawa segunung bungkus roti isi didekapanya. Lalu ia menumpahkanya dimeja mereka ber- 5. "Ayo Mikuo! Semua! Makan yang banyak! Hari ini aku traktir karena aku sedang senang~" kata Gakupo seraya duduk di samping kiri Meito.

"Ada apa dengan si terong ini? Kepalanya habis terbentur atau bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo sambil membuka bungkus roti isi keju.

"Biasa, otaknya sedang miring. Nah, Mikuo, apa alasanmu tadi? Tugas apa itu?" tanya Meito lagi. Ia mengunyah roti isi cokelat sambil memperhatikan wajah juniornya itu intens.

Dengusan nafas terdengar jelas dari mulut Mikuo sebelum laki- laki itu memasukan ujung roti pilihanya kedalam mulut. "Aku dapat tugas kelompok, membuat lagu cinta bersama Hatsune Miku." Jawabnya datar.

UHUK!

HMPTT!

Seketika, ke- 4 makhluk itu tersedak roti dimulut mereka dan cepat- cepat meminum jus kotak sambil menutup mulut mereka agar isi dari mulut tidak keluar.

"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?!" tanya mereka ber- 4 bersamaan dengan volume maksimal. Karenanya, seluruh isi kantin terdiam dan menatap kearah 5 orang itu sejenak sebelum kembali pada aktivitas mereka.

Gumiya merangkul pundak Mikuo dan menekanya hingga wajah laki- laki bersurai cyan itu menempel diatas meja. "Ba- bagaimana bisa kau?!" sergahnya.

"Mikuo? Kurasa sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat." Komentar Meito.

"Wah, patut dijadikan 7 momen keajaiban dunia, ini." Tambah Gakupo seraya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan merekam wajah Mikuo.

"Sulit dipercaya." Kaito mengakhiri.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Berlebihan sekali." Dumal Mikuo. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Gumo yang menekan tubuhnya.

"Seisi sekolah ini juga tahu, Mikuo. Kau dan Miku itu tidak pernah bertegur sapa dari dulu. Padahal kita sering satu panggung 'kan? Dan malahan, sekarang kalian sekelas." Jelas Meito.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukanya? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku dan aku malas berurusan dengan orang berisik seperti dia." Balas Mikuo lagi. "Dan sekarang, aku malah dapat tugas bersamanya. Belum lagi, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian."

"Kenapa? Itu 'kan hanya lagu cinta?" tanya Gakupo.

"Itu mudah bagimu. Tapi, maaf saja, jangankan jatuh cinta, melirik wanita saja aku ogah- ogahan. Mereka itu berisik dan mengganggu, sekaligus mengerikan. Hii~" Mikuo jadi ingat kejadian ia diuntit oleh seorang wanita beberapa waktu lalu, namun sekarang sudah tidak karena ia mengerjai wanita itu tanpa wanita itu sadari hingga membuatnya jera.

"Nah, inilah sebabnya kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta ataupun dapat pacar. Kau itu terlalu anti dengan wanita dan jaga jarak. Padahal, saat kau tahu rasanaya jatuh cinta, kau akan sangat bersyukur kau dilahirkan... cinta adalah hal yang paling indah didunia ini." Nasihat Gakupo dengan background bunga- bunga dibelakang tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan efek mata yang berkira- kira.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari pria yang di PHP oleh wanita sebanyak 2 kali. Dan, buat apa juga punya pacar? Cinta? Hah, kalau yang dimaksud jatuh cinta adalah membuatku nanti seperti orang bodoh dihadapanku ini, aku tidak mau." Komentar Mikuo tajam dan sengit.

Kaito sedaritadi diam kmudian angkat bicara dengan tatapan lurus kearah Mikuo. "Apa kau masih marah soal Kaiko?" tanya Kaito hati- hati.

Mikuo membalas tatapan Kaito. "Jangan ungkit soal dia lagi, Kaito. Itu masalalu." Katanya dingin. Aura disekitar merekapun menegang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu saat aku bersama Kaiko itu disebut cinta? Yang jelas, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membuat lagu ini. Jika soal lirik, sudah kusiapkan ketumpuk dokumen berisi lagu cinta, tapi aku bingung bagaimana menyusunya agar menyentuh. Kalian sendiri tahu, lagu yang kubuat sampai saat ini bukan lagu cinta, tapi lagu semangat?" lanjutnya cuek.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Gumiya kembali mengganggu Mikuo dengan mengacak- acak rambut cyan itu. Mikuo kesal dan berbalik membalasnya.

Kaito terdiam cukup lama, Meito diam- diam melirik kearah Kaito. Ia bisa merasakan rasa bersalah pada diri laki- laki berambut biru dongker itu, begitupun dengan Gakupo. Mereka berdua menatap Kaito dengan tatapan, 'sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu.' Kaito tersenyum canggung kemudian mengunyah rotinya kembali.

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Miku harus menunggu Mikuo didalam kelas karena makhluk cyan itu bilang, ia ada barang yang harus ia ambil di ruang band. Tas hitamnya saja masih ada diatas mejanya, itu tandanya laki- laki itu tidak akan kabur dari tugasnya.

"Kau lama sekali!" dumal Miku saat melihat Mikuo kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas gitar hitam dan sebuah map berisi kertas yang begitu banyak dedalamnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Miku seraya menunjuk map yang dibawa Mikuo.

"Bahan tugas. Sudah kusortir yang berkaitan dengan tema tugas." Jawab Mikuo seraya meletakan map itu di salah satu meja bersama dengan gitarnya disamping meja. Selagi Mikuo berjalan kearah bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya, Miku berjalan dan membuka isi map itu. Sambil menarik kursi dibelakangnya, ia mengambil selembar kertas dan membacanya.

"Ini, lagu cinta?" tanya Miku pada Mikuo yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Benar. Sialnya, kau dan aku kebagian tugas membuat lagu tentang CINTA." Jawab Mikuo meluruskan.

"A- apaa?!" Miku terlonjak, sampai bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Mikuo menyeritkan alis melihatnya. "Aku? Membuat lagu cinta? Denganmu?" Miku menunjuk dirinya, map, serta Mikuo bergantian.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau? Aku lebih memilih Megurine Luka ketimbang kau jika boleh memilih." Kata Mikuo.

"Memangnya aku mau denganmu! Aku lebih memilih Kaito- senpai juga setimbang kamu, tahu!" balas Miku. Keduanya saling bertukar tatapan tajam selama beberapa menit dan tak bergerak dari posisi mereka. Namun, setelah keduanya menghela nafas secara bersamaan, Miku duduk dikursinya lagi. "Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini." Miku melihat- lihat kertas didalam map itu.

"Hn. Ini bahanya, dan tinggal kau rangkum." Kata Mikuo santai.

Miku mengernyit. "Apa? Lalu, kamu?" tanya Miku.

Mikuo langsung memijit pelipisnya dan membuang pandanganya kearah lain. "Aku saja tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Merasakanya saja, kelihatanya belum pernah." Jawab Mikuo jujur.

Detik itu juga, Miku terperangah. "Kamu? Sairenji Mikuo? Belum pernah merasakan cinta?" ia lumayan terkejut. Padahal setahunya, Mikuo itu sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis- gadis remaja dan kuliahan, masa ia belum pernah merasakan cinta?

"Begitulah." Ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Lalu kedua tanganya meraih tas gitar di atas meja. Ia membuka tas itu dan meletakan gitar itu didepan perutnya. "Tapi kalau kau minta lagu soal sakit hati ataupun dendam, mungkin aku bisa." Ia memetik dawai- dawai gitar itu dengan tawa hambar. "Lalu, kau sendiri? Biasanya gadis remaja itu kan mudah jatuh cinta, 'kan?" ia menatap lurus Miku.

Miku langsung menundukan kepalanya, antara malu dan sedih. "Maaf, aku sendiri bingung apa itu cinta." Jawabnya. Lalu, ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Kurasa kita salah tema, ya? Bagaimana jika kita tukar dengan mereka yang membuat lagu bertema sakit hati saja? Kurasa itu lebih cocok untuk kita berdua." Katanya dengan senyuman manis. Tapi Mikuo tahu, itu senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, malah terlihat getir.

"Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak mau dihadapanku. Senyuman palsumu itu menyakitkan, kau tahu." Kata- kata Mikuo menohok Miku detk itu juga. Miku bingung, bagaimana Mikuo tahu? "Aku juga pernah sakit hati sepertimu. Kurasa, kita sama dalam hal ini. Sampai kata Gakupo, aku menutup hatiku sendiri dan menguncinya rapat- rapat. Aku ini pengecut, aku takut terluka untuk kedua kalinya, karena itu aku tidak mau merasakan perasaan yang entah dinamakan 'suka' atau 'cinta' itu lagi." Kuo memainkan potongan melodi Canon in D gubahan Pachabel bagian reff dengan gitar akustik itu. "Kalau kau?" tanya Mikuo balik.

"Um, dulu aku pernah menaruh rasa suka pada Kaito- senpai, tapi kemudian, aku tahu Meiko- nee ternyata juga sudah suka padanya sejak lama, jadi aku menyerah. Aku lebih memilih temanku ketimbang bersikap egois. Padahal, Meiko- nee itu tempat curhatku bagaimana aku sukanya pada Kaito- senpai. Aku tahu, Meiko- nee sengaja tidak mengatakanya padaku agar aku tidak sakit hati dan ia lebih menjauhi Kaito- senpai. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, ternyata itu bukan 'cinta' tapi hanya sebatas perasaan kagum saja. Aku menyerah, sedikit sakit sih, memang. Tapi berkat itu aku jadi lebih memahami perasaan." Cerita Miku singkat ia mendesah mengingat kenangan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, dan bukan senyum palsu. "Dari situ, awalnya aku mencoba musik. Karena sakit hati, aku sering mendengar banyak lagu tentang sakit hati, lalu aku jadi terpikat pada musik dan mencoba dance sejak aku kelas 3 SMP. Hasilnya, aku bisa move on dari sakit hatiku dan bisa membuka mata hatiku. Masih ada orang yang sayang padaku, ada untuku saat aku sedih dan itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku, bersyukur sekali." Ia bercerita tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hm... begitu. Kau kuat sekali, ya." Puji Mikuo. Miku mengangguk sebagai jawaban terimakasih. "Dibandingkan denganku yang berakhir lari dari masalah agar bisa melupakanya, kau lebih memilih menghadapinya. Tapi, kau tahu? Pada akhirnya aku juga menyadari, lari dari masalah itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Selagi aku down, aku juga banyak mendengar dan menulis lagu tentang sakit hati. Dan tanpa sadar, aku jadi menyukai musik yang dulu aku benci. Kelihatanya kita sama soal hal ini." Mikuo juga tersenyum lebar. Mereka tertawa kecil secara singkat. Kini, keduanya sudah lebih mengenal lebih dekat ketimbang pagi tadi, dimana keduanya seolah ingin menghancurkan sekolah karena sama- sama memendam emosi. Mikuo marah karena ia bingung mengerjakan tugas dan mencari dokumen sendirian, dan Miku yang marah karena Mikuo menganggu waktunya dan menghancurkan waktu belajarnya.

"Ah! Aku jadi dapat ide!" seru Miku tiba- tiba. Miku menatapnya penasaran. "Cinta itu 'kan tidak harus kepada manusia, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita menulis lagu cinta untuk musik yang sudah membantu kita menghadapi masalah?" saranya bersemangat.

Mikuo tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus. Aku suka itu. Bisa kita buat liriknya sekarang?" tanya Mikuo.

"Baik! Aku sudah dapat beberapa sebelum ini, coba lihat." Miku menunjukan pada Mikuo bukunya yang sudah berisi beberapa potong bait puisi. "Tapi, masih berupa puisi, sih." Lanjut Miku.

"Bagus. Ah, begini saja, kau coba buat dulu punyamu dan aku buat punyaku lalu, kita gabungkan menjadi satu. Bagaimana?" saran Mikuo.

"Ok!" jawab Miku yang kemudian asyik menulis diatas kertas bukunya, sedangkan Mikuo menulis diselembar kertas beralaskan gitar.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, keduanya sudah selesai menulis lirik lagu mereka. Mereka saling bertukar,lalu berdiskusi untuk menyatukan dua lagu mereka. Dan dalam waktu singkat, keduanya telah berhasil membuat sebuah lirik lagu mengenai rasa kecintaan mereka terhadap musik. Memang benar, mengerjakan sesuatu yang dekat dengan kita, yang kita sukai, itu cepat selesai.

"Wah~ sudah selesai. Tidak kusangka hasilnya akan jadi secepat ini!" kata Miku yang senang melihat hasil tulisanya yang berupa salinan lirik lagu mereka yang telah digabungkan. "Coba kamu periksa, Sairenji- san." Miku menyodorkan buku itu pada Mikuo.

"Ini bagus. Tidak kusangka hasilnya akan sebagus ini. Untuk hari ini kita sudahi dulu saja, bagaimana? Besok baru kita buat melodinya?" saran Mikuo.

"Baiklah. Ini belum terlalu sore dan ada sebuah gitar disini, Sairenji- san, bagaimana jika kam mainkan sebuah lagu dulu sebelum kita memulangkan map yang ujungnya tidak kita gunakan ini?" pinta Miku.

"Ok. Tapi, aku tidak akan memainkan lagu- lagu yang ada di map itu. Aku, kurang bisa menghayati." Kata Mikuo.

"Eeh? Lalu lagu apa? Yang enak didengar akustik dan mellow, begitu." Pinta Miku lagi.

Mikuo berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia teringat sebuah lagu di masalalunya. "Ada sebuah lagu tentang cinta yang bisa kuhayati. Kau dengarkan saja." Mikuo memosisikan gitarnya kembali.

 _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

Mikuo memulai intro dengan suara bassnya dan petikan gitarnya. Nafasnya yang mendesah mengisyaratkan ia adalah laki- laki yang mencoba bersabar dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang selalu membuat hubungan keduanya semakin memburuk

 _Could it be that we have been this way before_

 _I know you don't think that I am trying_

Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi dibagian ini dan ia berhenti sejenak

 _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

 _But hold your_ breath

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _You' re impossible to find_

Petikan dan suara Mikuo menghipnotis Miku. Kini Miku tahu, kenapa banyak gadis yang jatuh hati pada Mikuo. Suara dan permainan gitarnya bagus sekali dan begitu menjiwai. Ia tenggelam dalam leodi yang dinyanyikan Mikuo.

 _This is not what I intended_

Suara gitar makin sering mengiringi bagian ini

 _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

 _You always thought that I was stronger_

 _I may have failed_

 _But I have loved you from the start_

 _Oh_

Mikuo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali

 _But hold your breath_

Ia memulai bagian reff ini dengan senyum tipis yang ia tujukan untuk Miku yang menjadi pendengarnya

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _It's impossible_

 _So breathe in so deep_

 _Breathe me in_

 _I'm yours to keep_

 _And hold onto your words_

' _Cause talk is cheap_

 _And rememmber me tonight_

 _When you're asleep_

Melodi gitar yang dipetik Mikuo memelan.

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Gitar yang Mikuo mainkan kembali cepat

 _tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

 _Over again_

 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_

 _I swear it's true_

 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _You' re impossible to find_

Mikuo mengakhiri lagunya dengan memetik semua dawai secara bersamaan.

Miku bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. "Kereen! Sairenji- san, kamu keren sekali! Aku bisa- bisa jadi fansmu kalau begini." Puji Miku. Ia sangat suka lagu yang dibawakan Mikuo. Menghayati dan pas sekali dengan suasana hati mereka berdua.

"Kau suka?" tanya Mikuo.

"Suka! Suka sekali! AH! Coba tadi aku rekam! Kalau yang lain melihat, mereka pasti terpana juga." Kata Miku.

"Aku malah bersyukur kau tidak merekamnya." Kata Mikuo dengan nada datar pada Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Lagu itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk masalalu. Dan lagi, lagu itu kunyanyikan khusus hanya untukmu, jadi lebih baik hanya kau yang mendengar. Aku tidak mau yang lain tahu soal hal ini." Mikuo menempelkan jemari telunjuk dibibirnya. "Bisa- bisa mereka juga meminta hal yang sama dan itu merepotkan." Mikuo memasukan kembali gitar Yamaha akustik itu kedalam tas asalnya.

"Tapi 'kan kalau aku rekam, aku bisa lihat berulang- ulang." Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kalau kau mau, besok akan kunyanyikan lagu lain untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar Mikuo.

Kedua mata Miku langsung berbinar. "Sungguh? Aku mau sekali!" jawab Miku bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulangkan map dan gitar ini ke ruang band dulu." Ajak laki- laki tinggi bersurai cyan itu sambil menenteng gitar disamping kanan dan tasnya punggungnya dibelakang.

"Aye, sir." Jawab Miku seraya bangkit membawa map berwarna abu- abu itu dan berjalan bersama Mikuo keluar kelas.

"Dan, Panggil aku Mikuo saja. Caramu memanggilku itu agak mengganggu." Kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah, Mikuo- kun. Ah! Kau juga panggil aku Miku saja, jangan 'pendek'!" Miku masih kesal ia dikatai pendek tadi pagi.

"Hm... kalau itu sih tidak bisa. Aku lebih suka yang itu." Seringai Mikuo.

"Apaa?!" Miku mendongak pada laki- laki tinggi itu yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah mengejek. Miku berusaha menangkap laki- laki tinggi itu, namun Mikuo denan entengnya menghindar, dan terjadi aksi kejar- kejaran diantara keduanya.

Begitu keduanya menjauh dari kelas, seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang muncul dari pintu kelas sebelah. Wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksenangan tinggi pada apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Dari layar handphonenya, ia memfoto Miku dan Mikuo yang berjalan berdampingan lalu mempostingnya di internet dengan seringaian licik.

"Awas saja kau Hatsune Miku! Sairenji Mikuo itu hanya milikku!" geram gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **Music: Secondhand Serenade- Fall for You (Accoustic)**


End file.
